Herbs
Scullcap: To inspire others to give you money, place some scullcap in a small saucer and moisten it with money mist, or money drawing oil. Get a ball of green cord or yarn and wind it around your "nest egg" of scullcap and oil, winding until the herb is completely covered and secure. Tie the cord so that the ball will not unwind and hang above the doorway. All those who enter will become possessed with an unreasonable desire to bring gifts and money to your home. Anoint the ball every seventh day with a few drops of the oil to preserve it's powers. Smartweed: To find money, one should make a conjure bag containing a magnetic horseshoe, and a lodestone to attract and draw wealth to you, and some smartweed to to enable you to see how to capture it and hold it without being led astray by unprofitable distractions or foolish delays. Feed your money bag with a sprinkle of Gold magnetic sand every third day until you find the amount you need. Lavender: A lucky money spell is made by placing in a conjure bag seven pieces of money, each different, such as a penny, nickel, dime, quarter, a half dollar, $1.00 bill, and $5.00 bill, all of which are sprinkled liberally with lavender. Take the bag with you for seven days and your money should multiply seven times (this would give you $41.46 above your original investment ) or, in some instances if the gods are smiling in your direction, seven times seven! This would result in a tidy sum of $338.50 and seems well worth trying for! Lucky Hand Root: To get and hold a job, always carry a lucky hand root on your person. Use lucky nine oil on your wrists each day for nine days, and burn some John the Conqueror incense each night. These roots bring luck in all undertakings and no conjure bag would be considered complete without one. The hands are usually imperfect, but this does not affect their value as a talisman. The ones which are formed so that all five fingers are distinguishable are very rare and therefore extremely expensive. Yellow Dock: Brew a tea with a spoonful of this herb to a cup of water, strain, and use to wash door knobs at your place of business to draw customers, or at home to attract good fortune. Buffalo Herb: A long-lived belief is that the possessor of this gains courage he never had before and a strength beyond his expectations. Carry it in a small red bag and anoint the bag every seventh day with Master oil. Vervain: For everlasting youth, this spell must be performed when the moon is full.. Go outdoors and light one black candle. Take a chalice of water to which you add salt, and two spoonfuls of Vervain. Mix thoroughly and dip into this water a piece of petrified wood. Pass the rock through the flame of the candle and chant: Candle, herb, rock, water, salt, Hear me as my song is sung, Age is not my heart's desire, It is youth to which I aspire, Candle, herb, rock, water, salt Repeat the ritual and chant seven times. As each chant is said, touch the rock in turn to first one foot, one hand, one shoulder, crown of the head, and then down the other side of the body to shoulder, hand and foot. When the spell is finished, take the rock immediately to the nearest river, beach or stream and throw it in.